You Get Me
by Kaley Bugs
Summary: After Phase One. Vaughn and Syd get married, but have to go on the run to escape Sloane. They can't talk to anyone from their past life. Francie has not been doubled! Chapter 11 is up!
1. I Love You

A/N: I hope you enjoy this! The lyrics are from Michelle Branch's song, "You Get Me".

* * * 

Chapter 1

I looked around at SD-6. It was in ruins. The CIA and I had just brought down SD-6. For good. That means I'm free. I no longer have to live this life of madness.

I see Vaughn start to walk over towards me. He has a big smile on his face. I began to walk over to him. He holds his arms out and I run into them. He holds me tight, and I feel that he will never let go. Which isn't a problem for me. 

"It's over," I say, once we part. 

"Yeah, it's over." He smiles again and pulls me even closer to him. He kisses me. I am in heaven, so I kiss him back.

We stand in the middle of the room for what seems like eternity, when we hear a voice breaking our moment. 

"Hey guys! We did it! SD-6 is gone forever." Weiss calls. I pull my face away from Vaughn, long enough to glare at him. 

Vaughn laughs and pulls me back in for another kiss. 

"Don't you guys care?" Weiss calls, rolling his eyes. He finally gives up and storms away.

"Syd?" Vaughn asks me when we pull apart. 

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart stops beating. He said it. He said the phrase I have been waiting for him to say to me ever since we met. 

"Syd?"

"I love you too, Michael."

__

So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed-up world

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you were on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes

"Did you just say my first name?" Vaughn asks me.

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"It's about time!"

I sigh and hug him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want us to get to involved in case we would never have a chance to be together."

He hugs me tighter. "Well now we have a chance!"

"Come on, let's go find the others so we can go home."

* * * 

Weiss takes time to give all of us a ride home. I give Vaughn another hug and kiss. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me," I said to him. "Now you can."

I watch as he gets out, but comes back for one more hug.

I hear Weiss snicker, and I see him roll his eyes. Again. I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his back at me.

My father closes the door. "So, you're in a good mood."

"Yep!" I reply happily.

"I haven't seen you like this for a long long time." My father says.

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's over."

"What's over?"

"This life." I lean back deep in my seat.

"You're going to leave the CIA?"

"I'm definitely thinking about it. I mean, with SD-6 gone, there's no need for it anymore."

"Sydney" My father says, his forehead set with deep lines or concern.

"Dad, I'm through with this life. All the madness we go through every day. I will have more time for friends, and"

"Vaughn." He finishes the sentence for me.

"Yes. And Vaughn."

"But you are one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen! Does that matter to you?"

I open my mouth to speak, but close it. "Dad, now I can actually be seen in public with Vaughn, not have to keep secrets from my friends"

"Miss out on all the action and adventure of the missions."

He has a good point. I love the sensation of knowing I helped our country. "I don't know Dad. I'll have to think about it." I lurch forward as the car tops. We must at my apartment. I stand up to give my father a quick hug and kiss. I wave to Weiss and the other agents remaining and step out of the car.

I watch as Weiss speeds off into the darkness of night. I walk up the steps to my apartment, hoping that Will and Francie are home. I unlock the front door and let myself in. I hear a faint noise coming from the living room. 

I shut the door and walk into the living room to see what's going on. It's just Will watching more TV. I search for the remote and turn it off.

"Hey!" He protests, grabbing the remote from me.

"I need to talk to you." I say. I take a seat next to him. "I'm free."

"What do you mean?"

"SD-6. It's gone."

"Are you serious?" Will exclaims.

"I'm not lying. I'm thinking of leaving the CIA."

"Why?" Will said, looking deep into my eyes. 

"Because. I'm in love."

"With Vaughn."

I playfully sock him in the arm. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing. So does that mean you won't have to work as hard?" He asked.

"Most likely. I'm gonna go shower up and change."

I leave him in the living room. I can hear him turn the TV back on once I get into my room. I shed my hideous black outfit and slip into the shower. I turn the water up as high as it can go. I let the warmth seep into my skin. When I'm satisfied, I turn off the water and dry myself off. I pick out a fresh sweatshirt and pair of sweat pants to wear.

I hear the front door open and hear Francie yell, "Hello! I'm home!"

I run out to greet her. "Hey honey!" She calls, pulling me in for a hug.

"How was work?" I ask her, as I walk over to the fridge and pull out a container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I grab three spoons and head over to the couch, where Francie and Will have already made themselves comfortable. 

"Oh it was good. Nothing too special. How about you?" She asks, taking a large bite of ice cream.

"Oh, my boss gave me the next week off. He wenthow do you say it? On a long vacation." I said happily, hoping that both of them were free this weekend.

"In that case, we should all go to Santa Barbara then! For the weekend! I'll call and make reservations for three!" Francie exclaimed.

"For four." I corrected her.

"Four?" She asked.

"Yeah. For Michael."


	2. Santa Barbara

Chapter 2

For the first time in my life, I'm glad that I'm not working. I pick up the phone and call Vaughn.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza," I say sarcastically. 

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." He replies. 

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to Santa Barbara for the week."

Vaughn doesn't reply.

"Hello?" I ask, drumming my finger on the counter top, waiting for a reply.

"Are you kidding?" He asks. I can't tell whether he is shocked or sarcastic.

"No I'm not. Francie made the reservations last night to the Montecito Inn. We have two suites. One for us and one for them."

"I can't wait!" 

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow morning at 9. Come by my apartment."

"How are we gonna get there?"

"In style."

* * * 

I stood outside of my apartment, tapping my foot, and waiting for Vaughn to come. I saw a black car drive up and stop on the curb and saw him get out.

"Hey gorgeous!" He called to me.

I ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. "Hey handsome!" 

__

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I led him up to the front door of my apartment.

"Do you realize that this will be the first time I will set foot in your apartment?" 

"Yeah I do."

I opened the door. There wasn't much of a surprise for me. He took a long time looking around the living room and kitchen.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. This is where I live."

I put my arms around him and drew him into a kiss. A few seconds later, I heard a noise behind me. I pulled away from him to see Will and Francie standing behind us, watching.

"Michael, we've been caught!" I said mischievously. 

He grinned as we pulled apart. "Guys," I said to Will and Francie. "This is Michael. We work at the bank together."

"Nice to meet you!" Francie said, vigorously shaking his hand.

"You too!" Vaughn said. 

Will stepped up next. "Hey!" He said, winking. I knew that they already knew each other from work that Will did for Vaughn on Project Christmas. 

"You guys ready?" I called, breaking the silence. 

All three of them nodded. 

"Good. Our ride's gonna be here any minute."

Will and Vaughn grabbed all of the luggage and headed out the door.

"You're right." Francie said.

"I'm right? About what?" I asked.

"He's hot cute. Definitely not goofy cute!"

I giggled. I remember that I told her about Michael a few months ago, and said that he was hot cute, not goofy cute. Somebody who is goofy cute, would be Marshall, He's cute in a goofy sort of way. Michael, he's definitely hot cute. Very hot.

Vaughn jogged in. "Syd, there's a limo outside. The guy says that he's picking us up."

"Yeah. That would be our ride." I pulled out a 100 dollar bill from my wallet. "Can you go give this to him? Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh alright!" He quickly kissed me and ran back out the door.

"He calls you Syd?" 

I glared at Francie then smiled. "Race ya out to the limo!" 

I ran out the door, closing it and locking it after me. I looked over at Francie, who already had a good head start. I ran as fast as I could to try and catch up with her, but she already got to the limo.

"Darn it!" I cried sliding in next to Vaughn.

"So what are we gonna do once we get there?" Vaughn asked, pulling me closer.

"I dunno. Let's go hit the beach!"

Will pulled out four cans of soda as the car began to move. 

"Ok!" Francie cried, opening her soda. "I can use my new bikini!"

"I'd like that!" Will said, his eyes dancing mischievously. 

"I bet you would!" Francie replied, socking him in the arm.

I lay my head on Vaughn's shoulder, breathing in his cologne. 

"Did you know I love you?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was kinda obvious!" He laughed, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Did you know I love you?"

I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder.

We all laughed and talked on the way there. Once we got to the hotel, we unloaded our luggage and took it up to our rooms. Will and Francie were sharing a suite and Vaughn and I were sharing one. I had one room and he had the other.

I quickly changed into my red bikini and stuffed sunscreen, sunglasses, a novel, my cell phone, and a towel into my beach bag. I went over to Vaughn's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called.

I opened the door to see him standing there in a white tank top and a green, white and black swimsuit. 

"Red is really your color."

"Thanks! And green is yours!"

"Should we go?" Vaughn offered his arm to me.

"Yeah! Let's go find the others so we can hit the beach!"


	3. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 3

I lay down my towel next to Vaughn and Francie. 

"Come on girl! Let's go play in the water!" Francie called, getting up. She held out her hand for me to grab.

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna sit here and tan!"

"You're loss!" She adjusted the straps on her black bikini. "Come on Will!"

Will smiled and ran after Francie. He pulled her down in the water. They both resurfaced, laughing hysterically.

"You know that I won't go in alone right?" Vaughn whispered in my ear. 

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So what do you say?" 

"About what?"

"Let's just go walk by the water. It's so beautiful, I think we should take a closer look."

I sighed. "Oh alright. You persuaded me." 

I got up, and put my hand in his. We walked down to where the water was just reaching the sand.

"Come on you guys!" Francie and Will called.

I shook my head sending loose pieces of hair flying in my face. "You're sure you won't pull me in?"

"I'm sure!" He said, kissing me.

"Are you sure? Cause I thin you would"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Vaughn had pulled me into the water. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I popped my head above the surface and splashed water at him.

"You said!" 

"I lied!" He said, splashing me back.

"I thought you weren't coming in?" Francie called, wrestling Will down.

"I wasn't!" I laughed, splashing Vaughn again.

We played in the ocean for about an hour and then decided to head back to get ready to go out to dinner.

Vaughn was a gentleman and let me take my shower first. I made sure to rinse all the sand out of my hair. I had always hated sand.

It always got everywhere and you couldn't do anything about it. I took al my make-up to my room, and let Vaughn go next.

I blew dry my hair and pulled it up into a half ponytail, or an Alice as my mother used to call it.

I would always put my hair up like this to be like Alice from the book, Alice in Wonderland. My mother would read it to me almost every night until she went away.

I pulled on my black halter dress with a little white flower in the left side. I searched through my bag for my white bracelet with a little flower hanging down from it and a matching necklace.

I applied some dark gray eye shadow, white eye glitter, black mascara and dark gray eyeliner. Finally, I applied a thin coat of light pink lip-gloss. 

Francie said it was a good color for me. I normally wouldn't have cared, but Francie knew her make up tips and I wanted to follow them.

I slipped on my black strappy high heels. You'd think I was stupid to be wearing them since I'm always complaining about how much of a pain they always are. I went out into the family room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Vaughn. Only seconds later, he emerged from the bathroom, his hair combed perfectly in place and his tuxedo neat with no wrinkles.

"I was hoping to fix it for you!" I complained.

"I'm ahead of you for once!" He smiled. "So are Francie and Will coming with us?"

"No. They saw a bar on the way up and decided to go there."

Vaughn looked almost relieved when I said that.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just kinda wanted to be alone tonight that's all."

"Ok. Let's get going then."

We walked down to the restaurant that was at the hotel. It was in the grand ballroom and there were some couples out on the dance floor, dancing slowly to the music. We took a seat and ordered a couple of salads.

"So, why do you look so tense?" 

Vaughn almost fooled me with his smile, but I could tell it was fake and that something was wrong.

"I'm fine, it's just hot in here."

"Uh-huh."

We talked and laughed as we finished our salads and ordered our main courses, fresh crab cakes, lobster tails and shrimp.

We finished our dinner and ordered dessert, chocolate cheesecake.

When we finished our dessert, Vaughn got up. I started to get up, but he held his hand up.

"No. Don't get up."

He knelt down in front of me. "Sydney, I have been in love with you since the day I first met you. You have always been the other half to me. You are my guardian angel. You make me whole. And I can't live without you, Sydney."

He pulled out a small black, velvet box, and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"


	4. My Best Wishes

Chapter 4

__

So what if I see the sunshine 

In the pouring rain

Some people will think I'm crazy

But you say it's okay

You've seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

My heart just about stopped beating. "Waitwhat? I think I just hallucinated. What did you just say?"

"I said, will you marry me?"

I smiled about as big as I could. "That's what I thought."

"And? Your answer is?"

I threw my hands around him. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" 

When we finally broke apart, he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger.

"You I'm never gonna stop looking at this, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He replied, kissing me. I kissed him back.

"Let's pay so we can go."

"Ok." Vaughn said and paid for our meal with his credit card. They headed back to the room. 

"I'm gonna go see if Francie and Will got back, ok?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He kissed my forehead. I skipped out the door and over to their room. I knocked on the door several times. When there was no answer, I knocked harder.

I heard footsteps and then the door creaked open. I grinned when I saw Francie standing in the doorway, dressed in a bathing suit.

"Hey girl! Will and I are gonna go down to the hot tubs. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." I held my left hand. "What color do you think I should paint my nails for"

Francie cut me off before I finished my sentence. She squealed and clapped her hands and began jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh Syd! You're ENGAGED!"

Will came out to see what all the commotion was. "Hey what's going on?"

"Syd's engaged!" Francie cried. She hugged me and almost knocked me over.

I saw Will smile, but I knew it was genuine. "Congrats!" With that, he turned and left the room.

Francie, too, saw that. "What's up with him?" She asked me.

"I guess it's just not that exciting for him."

"Syd, you gotta make sure the finance does NOT die! Ok? He's a keeper!"

I laughed at Francie's comment. "Ok. I promise."

* * * 

I squeezed Vaughn's hand as we pulled up into the CIA parking lot. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think so."

We got out of the car and headed towards the elevator where Vaughn pushed the correct button. I held my breath as the elevator ascended. Vaughn grabbed my hand.

"Syd, it's gonna be fine!"

I nodded and let out the breath I was holding. We were about to tell my father about our wedding, which was scheduled for in two weeks. 

We walked over to his office. "Hey, slow down!" Vaughn called. I stopped and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I stopped at his door and knocked lightly. Vaughn frowned at me and he knocked a bit harder.

"Come in!" I heard my father's gruff voice from inside his office. I reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey Syd. Agent Vaughn." He said, looking up at us for a brief moment then he got back to work at the computer. 

"Dad, there's something we need to tell you."

"Hmm." He replied.

I looked at Vaughn for a reassuring look, which I got. He lightly pushed me forward, closer to my father's desk.

I knocked on it, brining his attention to me. "Dad, it's important."

"What?" He looked up at me.

I had to do this. "Dad, Agent VaughnMichael and I are"

"Yes?" 

"Getting married."

My dad just looked at us for what seemed like eternity.

"You're getting married?" He asked finally.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well then"

I braced myself for what he was about to say.

"You have my best wishes." He stood up and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Is this what you want?" He said, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, it is." I looked over at Vaughn who smiled back at me.

Then, my father surprised me by shaking hands with Vaughn. "Now I want you to take very good care of her. Do you understand me?"

Vaughn nodded. "Crystal clear!"

Vaughn and I walked out of his office and over to my desk. 

"See? I told you it would be ok." Vaughn said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I know. I know."


	5. Disastorous Wedding

Chapter 5

I stared at myself in the mirror as I finished applying my make-up. I twirled around watching my wedding gown flow. I placed my veil over my eyes and nodded. 

"I can do this!" I said to myself. I heard a knock on my door and saw Francie peer in.

"Hey sweetie!" She called. She let herself in and showed off her beautiful purple gown. It had tiny white flowers all over it. She was going to be my maid of honor today.

"Hey Fran!" I cried. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I think I am." 

"Then let's go! The limo's here."

I followed her out to the white limo my father had rented for us. I slipped in along with her. I smiled as the limo began to move, heading towards the church where we were going to get married. I felt my palms begin to sweat.

I sighed as the limo pulled to a stop. 

"You ready?" Francie asked.

"I think I am." 

I followed Francie out to the church's garden, where the ceremony was being held. I saw loads of people all dressed up. I searched for my dad and waved to him. He interrupted hi conversation with Marshall, which he looked happy to get away from.

He lifted up my veil and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Hey babe. You ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

My father gave a thumbs up to the gazebo where the minister was standing. I heard a lot of hustling and bustling and I saw all the people rushing to their seats. The bride's maids who were Francie, Carrie, and Weiss's girlfriend Amy, took their places on the left side of the gazebo. The groom's men who were Will, Marshall and Will, assembled on the right side.

My father and I walked to the back of the aisle and he held his arm out for me. I willingly took it. I smiled as I heard the organist start to play Here Comes the Bride' as my father and I began to walk down the aisle. 

I looked up at Vaughn who was smiling back at me. My father gave me a hug and one more kiss as I went up next to Vaughn. I grabbed his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze. 

"You ready?"

I smiled, getting tired of being asked that.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" We walked up to the pastor who was going to perform the ceremony.

He began the ritual, but I wasn't really paying attention. Neither was Vaughn. We were just staring at each other like we couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you Sydney Bristow take Michael Vaughn to be your husband? To have and to hold, through the good times and the poor?"

"I do." I said, smiling bigger than before.

"And do you Michael Vaughn take Sydney Bristow to be your wife? To have and to hold, through the good times and the poor?"

"I do." Vaughn said.

The pastor handed me Vaughn's ring, which I slipped his ring on his ring finger. The pastor then handed Vaughn my ring, which he slipped on my ring finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Vaughn lifted up my veil and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and heard the clapping and cheering of the audience.

* * * 

I took one last bite of my cake as I heard my favorite song come on. It was called You Get Me' by Michelle Branch. 

"Michael! Come on, let's dance!" 

He sighed and reluctantly left his cake to come dance with me, a true husband. I saw Will and Francie, and Marshall and Carrie, and Weiss and Amy come onto the dance floor as well. I also saw many other couples come on to the dace floor as well.

__

So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed-up world

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you were on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes

I lay my head against Vaughn's shoulder as we danced across the floor.

__

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me

"Can you believe we're married?" Vaughn asked me.

__

So what if I see the sunshine 

In the pouring rain

Some people will think I'm crazy

But you say it's okay

You've seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

"Yeah I can." I pulled myself closer to him.

__

I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong

"Hi guys!" Marshall stopped dancing with Carrie and was now waving a camera in our faces.

__

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and hold my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me

"Hi Marshall. What do ya want?" I asked him.

__

Hey, you were on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Yeah, yeah, yeah

"I just wanted to get a picture of the beautiful bride and the handsome groom!" Marshall held the camera up to his eye and took a picture of us. The light was very bright. "Thanks guys!"

__

'Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

You look inside me wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still I want you all the time

Yeah, I do

'Cause you get me

"I don't think anything could go wrong, do you?" I whispered in Vaughn's ear.

"No, I don't think so."

Just moments later, a black SUV screeched to a halt to the left of the dance floor. Vaughn and I broke apart. About five men covered in black jumped out, guns in their hands. 

One of them pointed towards us and yelled, "There they are!"

"RUN!" Jack called to us, pulling out a gun of his own. The rest of the people began screaming and running towards their cars.

Vaughn pulled me off the dance floor and to his car. We quickly got in and sped off. We sped down the streets until we found a freeway. When we found one, and Vaughn didn't seem to care where it would take us, we got on.

Vaughn sighed and slowed down a bit. "I think it's not safe to go back."

I shook my head. My heart was still beating fast. "No. Me neither." 

I heard a cell phone ring and Vaughn made a desperate reach for it. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Vaughn? It's Jack."

"Jack?"

I nervously looked at Vaughn when I heard my father's name. 

"Where are you?"

"Heading towards San Diego."

"Get to the safehouse there. We'll have someone meet you there with instructions."

"Why?"

"That was an ambush led by Sloane. We managed to kill or capture all of them, but we know for sure that they were working for Sloane. I'll be in contact later."

Vaughn hung up the phone and turned to Sydney. 

"What's wrong?"

"Sloane's after us."


	6. New Identities

Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" I said as Vaughn quickly changed lanes.

"Sloane's after us. We have to get to the nearest safehouse as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Vaughn turned the steering wheel hard and got off the freeway. "I have no idea! But I vowed to keep you safe, so that's what I'm doing."

We pulled up to a rundown looking shop. It looked like no one had occupied it in a while. Vaughn pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. We hurried to the back of the shop and headed towards the basement. There, Vaughn unlocked another door that led to our safehouse. He made sure to lock the doors behind him so no one could get in. There were 2 people already there.

Vaughn pulled out his gun. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"It's ok. We were sent here by Jack Bristow to help with your disguises." The woman said.

"Please, Agent Vaughn, come with me. Agent Bristow, stay here." 

Vaughn gave Sydney a kiss and then followed the man into another room.

"Please have a seat." She said, motioning towards a seat.

I nodded and sat down. She took out box and emptied its contents. I caught on to what she was doing. She was cutting and dying my hair. I assumed that Vaughn was getting his hair done too. It took about two hours when we were finally done. I went to go find a bathroom and gasped when I saw my hair.

It was now light blonde with light brown lowlights. It was very short with many layers. I now had long side bangs as well. The woman handed me a pile of clothes. 

"You might want to change into these."

I nodded remembering I was still in my wedding gown and Vaughn was still in his tuxedo. I took the clothes she handed me and went through them. There was a white v-neck tank top, a pair of khaki pants, a jean jacket, a pair of new tennis shoes, and a pair of dark brown sunglasses, and a khaki colored purse, which had some new make up in it. I put all the clothes on, shocked that they were all my size. 

I found the mirror again and applied some make up. 

"Ms. Bristow?"

I turned around to see the woman standing in the doorway. "Mr. Vaughn is ready and my partner and I need to go over a few things."

I nodded and followed her out to the main room where I saw Vaughn, who had dark brown hair with blonde highlights. He smiled at me. He had on a black short sleeve T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants like me. 

"Ok. You are now Haley and Dave Williams." The man began. He gave Vaughn and I each an envelope. "In here are your new credit cards, passports, drivers licenses, birth certificates, etc. You are just newly weds, but you don't really have to play that part. You will not be able to be in contact with the CIA or anyone closely related to you. Is that understood?"

That meant I couldn't talk to Will or Francie or my father. Vaughn and I nodded. 

"Here are your suitcases with all new clothes. You will need to get as far away from LA as possible. You will leave as soon as your new car gets here. Any questions?"

I shook my head. 

"Good." They both got up and left Vaughn and I in the room. 

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Vaughn scooted over next to me and pulled me to him. "Hey, shh. It's gonna be ok."

I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. "I'm never gonna see my friends again!"

"Yes you will. This will all be over before you know it."

The two agents came back in. "Your car is here. And Ms. Bristow?"

I looked up, drying my face.

"Your father is here to see you."

Vaughn and I followed the agents out of the safehouse. I saw my father standing by a new black Ford F-150. He turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Sydney, is that you?" He said, touching my hair.

"Unfortunately yes." I said sullenly. 

"Don't worry babe. We're doing the best we can. This will be over soon." He opened his arms and I ran into them. I tried not to cry, but the tears just kept coming.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

My father went over to Vaughn and shook his hand. "You'll take care of my baby girl right?"

"Yes sir."

"That's what I thought. I'll see you guys soon!"

Vaughn and I loaded our stuff into the back of the truck and we got in. I wanted to let Vaughn drive because I still wasn't ready for this. Before we got started on our new life, I ran out and gave my father one last hug and kiss.

"Be safe honey."

"I will Dad."

I got back in the car with Vaughn. He looked at me. I nodded. He put the car in drive and drove off, heading back towards the freeway. I watched as my father grew smaller and smaller as we drove away from him. I began putting my new credit cards, my passport and my driver's license in my new purse.

"So where do we want to go?" Vaughn asked me.

"Let's go up North." I said.

Vaughn pulled onto the freeway.

"It says here I majored in designing homes and you majored in"

I tried to hide my laughter. Vaughn noticed. "Hey! What did I major in?"

"Cooking!"

"Cooking?" He yelled. "Cooking? I don't know how to cook!"

"Well then, you'll have to learn!" I said, laughing.


	7. Are You Happy Here?

Chapter 7

We drove all night long. We didn't want to risk getting caught by Sloane. We finally stopped in a town just outside Mendacino called Westport. It was a very cute little town, with a population of 1,000. We stayed in a bed and breakfast called DeHaven Valley Farm. It was a very nice place and the owners were very nice to us, but we couldn't stay there forever. We need to find a home.

On the fifth day we were in Westport, we drove down the main road when we stopped to look at an old house. It had a For Sale' sign out in front. Vaughn stopped the car and we both got out.

"Let's go look inside!" I said. I loved how cute it was. It looked like an old farmhouse with a traditional red barn next to it. There was about 2 acres of rolling green meadows out in front. There was also a little cottage next to the big house. I automatically fell in love with it.

We walked inside the main house and looked around. There was no furniture inside, and there were about 10 rooms all together.

"Hello?"

Vaughn and I turned around to see a small woman with short blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Hi." I exclaimed, trying to be as friendly as I could.

"Hi. You must be new here huh?"

"Yeah. We were just passing by and I fell in love with this house." I said happily. "Oh! By the way, I'm Haley Williams and this is my husband Dave."

"Hello." Vaughn said, extending his hand out. The woman shook it.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kelly Clarks, the real estate agent in this town. So let me know if you need an y help finding a home." She turned around to head back out the door.

"No wait!" I called, running after her. "We'll take this house!"

* * *

One week later, Vaughn and I began to get the house ready to move into.

"You know what I think?" I asked Vaughn, brushing away the hair that was sticking to my face. Vaughn and I were cleaning up the house. We swept all the floors and had now moved onto dusting.

"No, what do you think?"

"I think we should take advantage of our new skills and open a bed and breakfast."

Vaughn stopped dusting and turned to me. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean there are so many rooms and this town is so cute! I could use my decorating skills and you could use your cooking skills! There are trails up behind the house, the beach is right across the street, and we could get a few farm animals to occupy the fields and the barns! Come on, what do you say?" I walked over to him and put my arms around him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Please?" I pleaded.

He stared deep into my eyes. I could tell he was thinking hard and long. Finally, "Oh alright! It would be fun."

"Thank you!" I cried, jumping up and down.

* * * 

About a month later, the house was beautifully decorated, thanks to me, and we had a wonderful chef, thanks to a Learn How to Be a Wonderful Chef in Just 20 Minutes' video. We were ready for the guests to start coming.

We called it the Beachside Bed and Breakfast, since we were right next to the beach. I walked outside on the front porch and sat down on the giant swing. The breeze lightly pushed me in the wind. I could smell the salt in the air coming from the ocean.

I looked around to see several little tables with chairs surrounding them. I glanced out into the fields to see 2 horses and a small donkey.

"Tucker! Ellie!" I called to the 2 horses. They whickered and came trotting up to me. I gave them each a carrot. Annabelle, the donkey was next to come up. She poked her head in between Tucker and Ellie for her carrot.

I walked back up to the house and went inside. I walked into each room, checking to see if everything was all in place. Each room looked like a cottage style room. There was a bed, a small table with a few chairs scattered around it, a big bureau, and a bathroom in each room. 

Vaughn and I opted not to put a TV in each room because we didn't want our guests to sit around watching TV all day. In the living room there were a few tables with games such as cards, chess and checkers set up. The kitchen was right next to it. There were two big tables in the kitchen. I sighed and headed back towards our home. 

We took the little cottage next to the main house for us. We wanted only the guests to have the main house. I opened the door, smelling the smell of tacos blow through the house.

Two small kittens and a small dog greeted me. "Why hello Morgan and Beau!" I said, reaching down to scratch each black kitten on its head. I could hear them purring. "And hello to you too Frankie!" I said to the small Labrador retriever puppy. I scratched him on the neck.

I figured Vaughn was practicing his cooking so I walked into the kitchen and found Vaughn, working away at something. I crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" He called. He wiped off his hands on his apron and bent down to give me a kiss. 

"Hey yourself!" I said. "What are you making?"

"I'm trying something new. It's taco soup. Here try it!" He took out a spoon and filled it with a small bite of soup. I tasted it. 

"Yum! That's really good! What's in it?"

"Tomato soup, pieces of seasoned meat, vegetables and that's pretty much it."

"It's good!" I walked over and sat on the counter. "Vau. I mean Dave?"

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Are you happy here?"

He turned off the stove and walked over to me. "I'm happy here because we live in a beautiful place, I have my beautiful, wonderful, amazing, spectacular wife. And we have our amazing animals. Tucker, Ellie, Annabelle, Frankie, Morgan and Beau."

He kissed me again. "I love you," I said when we broke apart.

"Well I love you too."

Vaughn scooped some soup into two bowls and we headed over to our little table. We sat down and began eating.

"So you're sure now?" I pestered him again.

"Yes, Haley. I'm positive. How could a guy not be happy with you?" Vaughn smiled.

"Awthanks Davey." He hated it when I called him Davey. He said it was too childish. "You wanna go down to the beach after dinner? We could take Frankie, he hasn't had his walk today."

Frankie whined when he heard his name. He trotted over to me and lay down at my feet.

"Oh alright!" Vaughn said, giving into me.


	8. Gracie

AN: im sorry that some of you think that this is too much like another one. Let me tell you I did NOT copy that person. This is my idea and I will try to make it different form the other story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

After dinner, Vaughn and I took Frankie down to the beach. We let him off the leash and he darted after seagulls. Vaughn grabbed my hand.

"It's so beautiful tonight." I said, looking at the sunset and the ocean.

"You're so beautiful, Hay." He leaned over and kissed me. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Thanks Dave." I said. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

I lay my head against his chest. 

"You know that I would do anything to protect you, right?" He wrapped his arms around me. 

"Yeah." 

I scanned the beach. I saw Frankie running towards us, splashing through the water as he went. He ran up to us and shook himself, spraying us with water.

We laughed and I scolded him. "Frankie, you little monster!" 

He barked and took off again. I smiled. "Brr, it's cold!"

"He is a monster. Let's enjoy this wonderful sunset about five more minutes and then let's go warm up." Vaughn said, rubbing my arms.

We watched the sun sink all the way and then we called Frankie and walked back up to our house. We saw a few guests pull in and head back up to the main house for dinner. Vaughn kissed me and then headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for our guests. I went to go find Amy King, my assistant.

I found her bringing the horses and the donkey back into the barn. They stayed in the pasture during the day and the barn at night.

"Amy!" I called. I saw the petite, young woman turn to me.

"Hey Haley!" She called, stopping Tucker to wave to me.

"I'll get Ellie." I walked over to the paddock gate and opened it. "Ellie!" I called. The mare came trotting up to me, followed by Annabelle. Ellie followed me into the barn with Annabelle at her heels. 

We put each horse in a stall and Annabelle went in with Ellie.

"You going home after this?" I asked Amy.

"Yeah. I need to find Andy first though." Amy had one 7-year-old son named Andy. Her husband, Rick, left her shortly after Andy was born.

"I think I know where he is." I said. "He's probably playing in the old attic. I told him he could play up there." I led Amy up into the attic where sure enough, we found her son Andy playing.

"Andy! Let's go home now, sweetie."

The blonde haired boy looked up. "But I don't wanna!" He whined. 

I giggled. Amy looked at him sternly. "Andrew, you are coming this instant! You can play up here tomorrow."

"Come on Andy," I said, walking over to him. I knelt down beside him. "I'll have Dave make you something special tomorrow if you go now." I whispered in his ear. 

A wide grin spread across his face. "Ok!" He cried. "Bye Hay!" He called to me. He an over to Amy who mouthed a thank you' to me. I watched as they went out the door.

I sighed. I wanted kids so much! I walked out the door and closed it softly behind me. I went back to our house and changed into some pajamas. I started a fire, made hot chocolate and snuggled up on the couch.

* * *

I groaned as I felt the sun shining in my face. I woke up to find myself still on the couch. I heard some noise in the kitchen and found Vaughn in there making coffee. 

"Hey honey!" He called. "I thought we were gonna have some quality time last night?"

I smiled. "I'm sorry, babe. I was tired."

"Well it wasn't that bad! I got on the couch with you, although it was one of the worst nights sleeping of my life."

"Why?"

He laughed. "Because I got absolutely no sleep and I was kicked off the couch at least 10 times!"

I went over and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry." I placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Dave, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I want kids."

"Say what?" He cried.

"Right now."

"Well I don't think that will happen! We can't have kids right now sweetie. Didn't you know that?" Vaughn said, handing me my cup of coffee. "I want kids too sweetie, but it won't be for a while."

"No! Not that way! I mean maybe someday, but I want to adopt one."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I took a sip of coffee. "Is that a good oh' or a bad oh'?"

"Let's go!" Vaughn pulled me out of the door. We drove for about an hour until we reached the new adoption center. We walked in to see kids everywhere.

I smiled and grabbed Vaughn's arm. A woman walked up to us. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Potter. How may I help you?"

I looked at Vaughn who gave me a nod and a smile. "I'm Haley Williams and this is my husband Dave. We'd like to adopt a child."

"Well as you can see we have many children here. What age are you looking for? We have children ranging from age 2 to age 15."

I looked at Vaughn. "Maybe age 6 or 7."

"Yes." I agreed. "That's a perfect age."

"Ok. If you could follow me, I will get some children for you to meet." 

Vaughn and I followed her to a room in the back. There were four chairs in it. Vaughn and I occupied two of them. Mrs. Potter brought back several children. We talked to each one and got to know all of them. I thought that they were all cute, but none of them really appealed to me.

Mrs. Potter brought in one last girl. She had light brown hair and big brown eyes. 

"Hi! I'm Gracie. What's your name?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'm Haley and this is Dave."

"Those are some nice manes you got there." She exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" I said. I looked over at Vaughn who smiled at me. I smiled back. I knew that this little girl was going to be going home with us today.

"So tell me about yourself Gracie," Vaughn asked.

"Well, I like the color pink. I like dogs, cats, horses and donkeys! I like their hee-haw noise they make. I also like the beach and the forest. I love walking! It's fun. I like lots of people too. And"

"Slow down sweetheart." Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

"And that's pretty much it. Oh yeah! I want a mommy and daddy too." She smiled, her dimples showing.

"Thanks Gracie. You can go play with the others now." Gracie hopped down from her chair and skipped out the door. "So Mr. And Mrs. Williams, did you see any children that you would consider adopting?"

"Gracie." We said in unison.

"Al right then." She handed us some paper. "Here are some forms you need to fill out."


	9. On The Run

****

AN: I know that there are some people who think this is going too fast. I'm sorry but this is the pace I am going at. If I went any slower, I would have too many chapters. I also know that some of you don't think I'm being realistic with the whole adoption thing. Let me just remind all of you. THIS IS A STORY! IT'S NOT REAL! Thank you. I know that it's not perfect, but please don't all just blow up at me. I'm doing the best I can with this.

Chapter 9

Five months later, Gracie had been with us for four months already. She was now part of our family. We loved her like a real daughter. Business was going great with the bed and breakfast. Everyone who stayed here loved it and told us they would send their friends to us.

Life was going great. I smiled as I took a sip of lemonade as I watched Gracie running around with Frankie.

"Hey Gracie!"

She turned around to look at me. "Yeah Mommy?"

"You wanna ride Ellie?"

She smiled, showing off her dimples. "You betcha I do!"

I set my lemonade down as I went to tack up Ellie. I lifted Gracie onto the saddle and got up behind her. She clapped her hands as we picked up a trot. I steered Ellie towards the back trails. Wee rode back there for about half an hour when we decided to head home. 

"Well there's my queen and princess!" Vaughn cried when we came back from our ride.

Gracie reached for Vaughn. He pulled her off Ellie and into his arms. He showered her with kisses and a few raspberries, which caused a high pitched squeal. 

"Hi Daddy!" She said.

"Hey Gracie! Wanna go play inside?" 

"Ok!" She cried.

He placed her on the ground as she tore off into the house. He walked over to me and kissed me as I dismounted Ellie. I quickly untacked her and put her back in the pasture with Tucker and Annabelle.

"So do you think we're gonna be ok?" I asked Vaughn. He knew that I was referring to Sloane and the whole ordeal.

"Yeah. I think we're gonna be ok." We walked hand in hand back into the house.

"Haley!" I turned around to see Amy running after us.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hey! There's someone here to see you." 

I quickly kissed Vaughn and followed Amy into the living room. I saw a man with old graying hair talking to one of the guests. He turned around when he heard us coming. 

"Hello Sydney."

Amy frowned. "I'm sorry, but her name is not Sydney."

I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Sloane laughed. It sent an ice cold shiver down my spine. "To see you of course, my dear."

I threw a kick to his stomach and shoved him in a closet and placed a chair in front of it so he couldn't get out. I grabbed Amy.

"Amy listen to me! Dave, Gracie and I have to leave, right now! I need to you to handle the bed and breakfast while we are gone. As well as the pets. Can you do that?"

"But why?"

"Amy, can you do that?" I raised my voice.

"Yes, but I still don't see"

I ran out of the house and over to my cottage. I burst through the door.

"VAUGHN!" I called. He came out from the kitchen.

"Sydney!" He said in a harsh tone. 

"He's here! Vaughn we have to go!" I ran through the house to find Gracie in her room playing with the cats. "Gracie, come on! We have to go to the store!"

"But Mommy!" She whined. I went over and grabbed her. I pulled her into my arms. I ran back out to find Vaughn with our coats and the keys to our back up car. We bought another car and placed clothes and other things in it so that if this happened, we would be ready.

"Let's go!" He called. We dashed out the door and heard gunshots. I covered Gracie's head as we darted to the other car we had. It was bright red Jeep. I heard some barking and saw Frankie running after us.

  
"Come on boy!" I opened the door and he darted in. I laced Gracie, who was crying, in her car seat and got into the passenger's seat while Vaughn got into the driver's seat. 

He started the car and sped out of the driveway. I saw Sloane run out of the house and get into the car that was parked outside.

"Vaughn GO!" I screamed as the car sped after us. 

Vaughn sped down the road. I looked over to see tears streaming down Gracie's face. Frankie lifted his face to hers and began licking the tears off her cheeks. 

"Gracie, it's ok."

Vaughn made a sharp turn that made Gracie cry even harder and made me jerk to back to the front.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized.

"It's ok. Just keep going."

He nodded and sped up. I heard a gunshot and looked in the rear view mirror to see someone with a gun shooting at us. I heard Gracie scream and I placed my hand on her leg.

"Shh baby! We're almost there!" 

The car behind us sped up and began to ram into us. We all flew forward.

"Vaughn hurry!" 

Vaughn pushed the pedal to the floor as we sped up. He turned sharply on another side road. Since we knew that this road had a very sharp turn in the beginning that dropped down off the mountain, and they didn't, we knew that they would end up on the side of the mountain. Stuck. Vaughn slowed down as we came to the curve. 

I was right. They didn't slow down and flew off the edge.


	10. I Want To Be Normal

Chapter 10

Gracie had finally stopped crying. I was now in the back seat with her. She had fallen asleep with Frankie at her feet.

I picked up my cell phone and called the Bed and Breakfast. Amy picked up. "Hello?"

I could hear the fear in her voice. "Amy it's HaleyI mean Sydney."

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? All I saw was you and Dave speed off with a bunch of guys shooting at you."

"We're fine, but we won't be coming back. We can't. Can you please take care of everything? I know Andy will love the kittens and everything." I said. Vaughn turned around and smiled at me. I gave him a thumbs up as I listened to Amy.

"No problem! I've always wanted to get my own place, but now I won't have to. Will I ever see you again?"

"I really hope so Amy. You are great friend and I don't wanna lose you."

Amy laughed. "Thanks. I'll take care of everything, don't worry." 

I smiled. "Thanks Amy. We'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok. Bye HaleyI mean Sydney."

"Bye Amy." I hung up my cell phone and crawled back up into the front seat.

"So?" Vaughn asked.

"She's gonna take care of everything. Like a good friend." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "So where to?"

"I don't know frankly. We have to keep driving though. Just to be on the safe side. We're also going to have to contact the CIA so we can get new identities." Vaughn handed me his cell phone.

I dialed the CIA Headquarters and got a hold of my father. "Jack Bristow."

"Dad?"

"Sydney?" My father yelled. "What the heck do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to contact us"

"Dad! Sloane found us! We're driving away from Westport"

"I know."

"How?" I asked, stunned.

"You know that bracelet I gave you on you're wedding day?"

I looked at my wrist to see a silver bracelet with a small heart on it. "Yeah?"

"It has a tracker on it. We've been monitoring you." My father explained. "We don't know what you've been up to, we just know where you are. Which is important. So what have you been up to?"

"Well, we opened a bed and breakfast. We got 2 horses, a donkey, a dog, and 2 cats. They're with our friend Amy, who is looking after everything. We also have a daughter. Her name is Gracie and she's 6."

"You haven't been gone that long!" My father said, raising his voice.

"Dad, it's ok. We adopted her." I turned around to look at her, and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I would let you say hi, but she's asleep."

"Ok. So where are you guys gonna go now?" My father asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

I looked over at Vaughn. "Where are we gonna go Vaughn?"

He thought a moment. 

"Hold on Dad."

"France."

"France," I told my father. "We'll talk to you soon Dad. I love you!"

"I love you too. This will be over soon. I promise. When you land in France, there will be an agent holding a sign that will say Lindsay'. That will be your new last name. He will have all your new things for you. I'll see you soon baby." He hung up.

I hung up my phone too. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I closed them hoping they wouldn't come out, but I had no such luck. Vaughn noticed and placed his hand on my arm.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sick of this life." I said. "It's not good for all of us, especially Gracie. I just wish this was all over. So why are we going to France?" 

"Because. There's someone there who can help us that no one knows about."

We finally made it to the freeway and pulled on, heading back towards LA so we could get to the airport. A few minutes later, I heard Frankie whine. I turned around to see that Gracie was awake. She smiled at me.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

* * *

We finally found a McDonalds to stop at. We got it to go and got back on the freeway as soon as possible.

We drove for about 8 more hours until we reached the airport. We gathered Gracie, Frankie and our luggage and hurried toward the section where the private planes were located. We found the one that was for the CIA's use and got on.

I put Gracie to sleep since it was 10 o'clock at night. Frankie was in a kennel in the back of the plane. I kissed Gracie on the forehead and walked over to Vaughn. I took a seat next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Syd. You'll see."

"Why are you staying with me? I mean how come you haven't left me? This life," I paused. "It's so crazy. Why do you want to be brought into it too?"

Vaughn placed his hand on my cheek. "Because I love you. You mean more to me than anything else in the whole entire world. And I also promised your father I would never let anything happen to you. I'm a man of his word."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well I love you too and I want everything to be ok so we can live a normal life. I just want to be normal. That's all I ever wanted."

__

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and hold my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me


	11. Katarina Vaughn

****

AN: I'm sorry this is shorter than normal! I'll have more by this weekend. If anyone has any suggestions for me, I'd gladly take them. I am so glad you all are enjoying this! Well,, without further ado, here it is!

Chapter 11

I scooped up Gracie and followed Vaughn off the airplane. I grabbed Frankie from one of the airline attendants. Vaughn got all of our luggage and we hurried through the airport. We saw someone holding up a sign that read Lindsay'. We hurried over to him.

"We are the Lindsays." Vaughn said quickly, out of breath. 

The man nodded. "Ok. Follow me."

We followed him out to a limo. We all got into the backseat and the man said something to the driver in French. He crawled back over to us.

"Ok. So obviously you know that you're new name is Lindsay, right?" He asked. "By the way, I'm Agent Kaplan."

"Hi." I said. I pulled Gracie into my lap. "And yes, we do. That's really all my father told us."

"Ok. Agent, you're new name is Patricia, and Agent Vaughn, you're new name is Jason. Gracie, you're new name is Tessa."

Gracie looked at me, confused. "Gracie, from now on we're gonna call you Tessa. It's just going to be for a little while. We all get new names. My new name is Patricia and Daddy's new name is Jason. You're gonna have to call us those names all right? Haley, Dave, and Gracie are gone. Ok?"

Gracie nodded he head solemnly. I pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry sweetie." I whispered in her ear. "This will be over soon."

Agent Kaplan cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled apologetically. 

"Sorry. Continue."

"Here are your new passports and everything. Your father threw in some money as well." He handed us a yellow envelope. He pulled out a bracelet and watch. "These were created by Marshall."

He handed the watch to Vaughn and the bracelet to Gracie. 

"They have tracers in them, but they cannot be located if anyone tries to find it." Agent Kaplan looked at each of us. "Any questions?"

"Yes. How will we know that Sloane won't come after us?" Vaughn asked.

"We'll contact you." The limo came to a stop. "Be careful." He said, as we exited the limo.

"Frankie!" I whistled. Frankie bounded out of the car and jogged over to my side. The driver got out and placed our luggage on the curb. Agent Kaplan stepped out and walked over to us.

He shook Vaughn's hand. "She should be waiting for you. She'll have more information for you. All right?"

"Ok." Vaughn replied. 

We all waved as we watched the limo pull away. Vaughn gathered our luggage. 

"Follow me." He said. 

"What was that about?" I asked him. 

He stopped and turned to me. "As much as I hate to say this, I can't tell you."

He began to walk again. I grabbed his arm.

"Vaughn!" I exclaimed.

"You'll just have to understand Syd. I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I can't. You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed as he began walking again. 

I scooped Gracie into my arms as I followed him. We walked up to a run down house. Vaughn searched his pockets and found a key. He opened the door and went inside. 

"Kat? You here?" He called.

"Vaughn, who's" I stopped as I saw a dark shadow appear in the hall. 

"Quickly! Come inside." I heard a female voice say. She had a heavy French accent.

Gracie and I were shoved into the house and the door was slammed behind us. The woman began locking the door. I noticed that there were several locks on it.

Vaughn set our luggage down by the front door. I couldn't see much else because it was so dark.

Vaughn grabbed my arm and led me into another room. He turned on one light. The house was nicely furnished inside. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. 

"Want anything to drink?" He called. 

"No." I replied.

Gracie jumped up and down. "I wanna Sprite!"

I smiled and sat down on the leather couch in the family room. Gracie hopped up next to me.

"Where are we Mom?"

"I haven't a clue." I said.

Vaughn rummaged about and finally came over to us, bearing a cup of Sprite. 

"Thanks Dad." She said. She took a long sip of it, and a tiny burp escaped her lips. She blushed. "Excuse me."

"Vaughn, what's going on here?" I asked.

"I can explain that." The woman appeared in the doorway. Vaughn rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Kat, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Michael." She kissed him back.

I sat there, my mouth hanging open. "You're not cheating on me are you?" I managed to say.

Vaughn pulled away from the woman. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Of course not Syd!"

"Then who is she?" I demanded. I looked at her. She had light brown hair that was very long and she had bright green eyes, just like Vaughn's.

  
"Syd, I'd like you to meet my sister, Katarina Vaughn."


	12. The Safehouse

Chapter 12

"Sister?" I stammered. 

"Yeah." Vaughn walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Kat, this is my wife, Sydney. She's also an agent for the CIA. And this is our daughter, Gracie."

Vaughn introduced us to Kat. She smiled and gave Gracie and I each a hug.

"I'm glad that Michael has someone." She said when we broke apart. I smiled back at her.

Kat picked up Gracie and began talking to her. I grabbed Vaughn's arm and led him back to he living room.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" I cried.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She's an agent for the CIA too, but she's stationed here in France. Only the CIA, my mother and I know she is related to me." Vaughn explained.

"Oh. I see." I said. I sat down on the couch. Vaughn frowned and came after me. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Syd, trust me. I hate keeping things from you. Believe me, it's the last thing I would want to do. I was under orders to keep her from the rest of the CIA. And you. She does a lot of dangerous work that could get her killed. I just couldn't say anything. She was the only person that I could think of to come to." Vaughn said. He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just got a little ticked off, but I understand now." I planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

We got back up and headed back out to Gracie and Kat. Gracie was telling Kat a story. I listened in and realized it was of our escape from Sloane. She was using her hands and a lot of expression to help tell the story. Kat smiled and nodded and was listening to every word that Gracie said. Vaughn and I crouched down next to Kat. Gracie gave a little bow when she was done with her story. We all clapped and cheered.

Kat turned and looked at Vaughn and I. "You have a charming daughter." She said.

"Thanks. I know," I replied. Gracie ran over to me and leaned up against me.

"Can I offer you some dinner? I'll show you where your rooms are and the I'll fix us some dinner." Kat began to walk upstairs. 

Vaughn grabbed our luggage and I grabbed Gracie. We followed Kat up the stairs to a few empty rooms. Vaughn and I took the first one, which had a bathroom in it, and Gracie took the second one. We emptied out her toys and she began playing with them. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had light blonde hair. Vaughn and I had to keep re-dyeing it every few weeks. I pulled into a messy bun. My eyes were red and puffy from not getting any sleep. 

Vaughn snuck up behind me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," I replied. "You're sister is being very nice to let us stay here. Speaking of which, where is here any ways?"

"We're in a safehouse in France. No one, not even Sloane will be able to find it. There's a basement that has food, weapons, and anything else we can think of. We will have enough supplies to last us about 1 year. Every six months, my mother will come by to restock it. She is in charge of keeping it running. It has hardly ever been used, though." Vaughn explained to me.

"Wow." I said, breathless. "So how long do you think we will be here for?"

"I have no idea. That is going to be Kat's job. She's gonna help out with that kind of thing." 

I heard a pair of footsteps and Gracie appeared in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad! Tante Kat says dinner is ready!" Gracie called. She smiled and ran back down the stairs. 

Vaughn looked at me. "By the time we leave here, Kat will have her speaking French!" Vaughn laughed.

"Oh boy!" I cried. Vaughn made a grab for my sides and made an attempt to tickle me. I screamed and ran downstairs. 

Kat had Gracie up on a stool making something. Gracie hopped down and brought the food to the table, where she lay a portion of it on each plate. Kat smiled when we walked into the room.

"I made dinner!" Gracie cried.

"With a little help from me!" Kat added without Gracie hearing. 

We all sat down at the little table in the kitchen. Gracie and Kat had made turkey and cheese croissant sandwiches. They were very good! They also made some french fries. 

"Very good dinner you guys." I exclaimed. 

"I second that!" Vaughn said. We ate the rest of the meal in silence. 

We let Gracie go watch some TV while we stayed I the kitchen to talk.

"Kat, what are the chances of Sloane finding us here?" I asked nervously.

"About 1 in a million. This safehouse is known by only a few people in the CIA. The people of France just know it as a run down house that no one will buy. It's pretty safe. We have alarms and things that will alert us when someone is approaching the house. We couldn't be any safer." Kat said.

I looked over at Gracie and I sighed. "That makes me feel a lot better. I don't want to have to be on the run for the rest of my life. And I want to see my friends again. I miss them so much." 

Vaughn smiled and grabbed my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"This will be over soon, I promise." Vaughn said.

"I really hope so." I replied.

"I'll do as much as I can to help you out." Kat said. "I just have one question though."

"Yeah?" Vaughn asked.

"How did you two meet?"

"Through the CIA. You know that watch that Dad had? The one he said could set your life by it?"

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Well, it stopped October 1st, the day we met."


	13. Sloane's Dead

****

AN: Here's the better one. Sorry the last one came up so messed up! I was on another computer. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13 

I looked over at Kat. She had a big smile on her face. "Oh, that watch! I remember that. It really stopped the day you met?" She asked. 

"Yeah it did." Vaughn replied. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. 

I blushed and smiled. "Well, I'm going to go put Gracie to bed. It's been a long day. For all of us." 

I got up from the table and went to go find Gracie, asleep on the couch. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs into her room. I forehead and went back downstairs. Vaughn had taken Gracie's place on the couch and was watching TV. 

I saw Kat doing the dishes and I went over to help her. 

"Hey." Kat said, greeting me. 

"Hey," I replied. "Can I help with the dishes?" 

"Sure, if you really want to," Kat said sarcastically. 

I picked up a sponge and began to wash some of the dishes. "You know, I really do appreciate you letting us stay here." 

Kat laughed, her eyes lighting up. "No problem. I enjoy the company. I'm glad I just get to take a break from traveling. And it's nice to see Michael again. It's been so long. And I'm glad he finally found someone. You'll be good for him."

I laughed. "Thanks." 

"Well, since we're done with the dishes, I'm going to head up to bed as well. I'm exhausted!" I exclaimed. 

Kat reached over and gave me a quick hug. I was surprised, but I hugged her back. "I'm glad you're here!" Kat whispered. 

She smiled and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room. I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Vaughn. I lay my head on his shoulder. 

"Hey sweetheart!" He said. He wiped the loose hairs out of my face and kissed my forehead lightly.

I snuggled up to him. "I love you." I whispered. 

"I love you too. With all of my heart!" Vaughn replied. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. 

We fell asleep on the couch, watching a hockey game. 

* * *

I woke up. I looked up and found Vaughn sitting next to me. We were still on the couch. My head was on his lap and a wool blanket had been wrapped around me.

"Good morning!" I said. 

He pulled his focus off the TV to look at me. "Hey! Good morning!" He kissed me. I took a deep breath and smelled something cooking. 

"What's that smell?" 

"Breakfast." Vaughn replied. He took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled and closed my eyes. 

Moments later, something pounced on me. I looked up to see Gracie kneeling on my stomach. "Oh!" I cried. "Gracie!" 

"Hi Mommy!" She exclaimed, as bright and cheerful as ever. "Tante Kat and I are making breakfast! Nous avons des crêpes, les oeufs, le lard et le lait pour le petit déjeuner." Gracie placed her hands on her hips proudly. 

I looked at Vaughn. "She said We're having pancakes, eggs, bacon and milk for breakfast'." He couldn't help but laugh. He turned to me. "L'évêché? Je vous ai dit si (See? I told you so). I assume that Kat's been giving her French lessons." 

I playfully punched him in the arm. He stood up and helped me up. We all walked over to the kitchen table where food was already laid out. I sat down. Kat placed a cup of coffee in front of me. 

"Merci." I said, sipping my coffee. 

* * * 

Later that day, Gracie, Vaughn, Kat and I went out to the backyard. We let Frankie run around to get some exercise. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number of our old bed and breakfast.

"Hello?" 

"Amy? It's Sydney."

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" 

"Yes. We're fine, but we won't be coming back for quite a while. If there is any trouble with keeping any of the pets, I'll get someone to come get them." 

"No, no they're no trouble at all. Andy has been in heaven. He's been riding each horse every day and the kittens adore him. We're alright and business is doing great. We just wish that you guys would be here."

"I know, us too. We're in hiding and it's not that great. We hope to see you soon. Bye!" 

"Bye Sydney. Stay safe." 

"We will. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

"Bye!" I hung up my phone. 

Vaughn walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "This will be over soon. I promise." 

"I just wish our lives would be normal, you know?" I said, trying not to cry. "Especially for Gracie. It's not fair to her, or to us. I wish that Sloane were out of the picture." 

"Me too honey. Me too," Vaughn hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes and swayed with the breeze in Vaughn's arms. It was peaceful and quiet until my phone rang. 

I jumped, startled, and reached to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sydney, it's me."

"Dad?" 

"Yeah. I have some news for you." 

"What? What is it?" 

"Sloane's dead." 


End file.
